Operations on data can be performed by different types of execution environments. For example, one execution environment can be a database management system (DBMS) environment, in which data is stored in relational tables and subject to database-based operations. As another example, an execution environment can include a MapReduce environment, which performs operations using map tasks and reduce tasks. There can also be other types of execution environments.